


Five Times Someone Flustered Horatio (And the One Time He Flustered Someone)

by ioanite



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio's a very easy person to embarrass sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Flustered Horatio (And the One Time He Flustered Someone)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by the request of lunasariel on Livejournal. With her permission, I included a snippet of Amelia/Horatio, but it's at the very end, so I didn't stick it with my "Windfalls" fics.

ONE

"And then he stood there, cool as ice water, while the Frenchman pointed a pistol at him! Didn't even flinch!"  
  
Matthews was generally a soft spoken sailor, but his words were carrying all across the mess hall tonight. Horatio twisted his fork between his fingers and kept his head down, sure the men were glancing at him. He was glad that his division had grown to respect him, but to have so much praise heaped on him was a little...disconcerting.   
  
"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you," Archie commented suddenly, a smile in his voice, "You've been the sort to stand your ground from the beginning. It's a good thing Captain Pellew chose you."  
  
Horatio quickly took a mouthful of lime juice and began to cough. It was better than trying to come up with a response.

***

TWO

Hornblower ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall, glad that the musicians hadn't arrived to set up their instruments yet. What was he DOING here? An acting-lieutenant among captains and nobility, with no name, no title, not even any experience with cutting pig! He was glad no one had questioned it when he'd quietly excused himself. If he could just have a moment to gather himself, he'd be able to face them again and hopefully get through the rest of the evening without incident.  
  
"You're a bit early for the dancing, Mr. H." said a musical voice, and he whirled around to see the Duchess of Wharfedale looking at him in amusement, fluttering her fan. He swallowed and stepped away from the wall, hands behind his back. "I'm...I lost my way," he finished lamely, "I was just trying to get my bearings."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I came along." the Duchess said, stepping forward, the scent of her perfume surrounding him. She put a hand on his arm and leaned close in a conspiratory whisper, her decolletage directly in his line of sight no matter which way he tried to look. "It's just through there, two rooms to your right. You won't be able to miss the lights and laughter."  
  
"Th-thank you." Horatio stuttered, trying to keep his eyes fixed firmly at a point over her head. She laughed lightly and released him. "I'll see you shortly, I expect!" she called out, giving him a little wave as she went on her way. Horatio clutched onto the doorframe as his legs wobbled; he hoped he'd be able to pin the blush on his face for the chill of the night air.

***

THREE

"...You say that Captain Sawyer was under the influence of laudanum when he came down to the hold?" Hammond said, peering suspiciously at Horatio. Horatio willed his hand to remain firmly on the rail as he said "Yes, sir. We had all seen him drinking from a small vial throughout the day, and Doctor Clive confirmed it to us after the accident."  
  
Hammond nodded. "And you believe that is what caused him to miss his footing and fall through the hatch."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well." Just as Horatio felt his shoulders start to relax, Hammond fixed him with a hard gaze. "And did you attempt to catch him as he stumbled?"  
  
It was a question he should have prepared for, one that was bound to come up. But the vehemence in Hammond's voice knocked all his answers out of his head, and he had to blink for a moment before answering "Of course, sir. He was my captain."  
  
Even as he spoke, he was aware of the slight pause, aware of how his voice caught on the "captain." His fingers curled around the wood and pressed into his palm. This was going to be a hard inquiry.

***

FOUR

"Horry?"  
  
Maria's voice brought him out of sleep. Blinking groggily, he realized that it was pitch black in the room. "Maria?" he muttered, "What is it?"  
  
Her voice was excited, mixed with a touch of nerves. "I think the baby's coming."  
  
Horatio was awake in an instant and tumbled out of bed. "Just...lie still," he said, fumbling around for his clothes, "I'll tell the innkeeper, and then send out for a midwife at once."  
  
He groped for a light, but no matches were forthcoming, so he had to dress in the dark, repeating assurances to Maria that everything would be all right while trying desperately to find everything he needed. Bolting out of the room with his coat unbuttoned and shirt hanging in odd ways, he tried to locate someone more qualified than him to deliver a child.  
  


***

FIVE

"Captain?"  
  
Horatio turned around and saw Bush standing a few feet from him, hands behind his back and a bit of a smile on his face. Horatio's heart gave a jolt when he saw Lady Barbara behind the first officer, her grin even wider. "Yes?" he said, unsure what else to say.  
  
Barbara spoke up. "The men wished for us to give you this, Captain."  
  
With that, Bush brought out a magnificently carved horse statue, its hooves glinting with gold paint and a scrap of blue ribbon fluttering at its neck. Horatio repressed a gasp and took it gingerly. It had been smoothed and shined perfectly, worthy of a proper sculptor. "It's magnificent," he said at last, "But I don't understand..."  
  
Bush's smile got even wider. "The men have been working on it ever since we arrived here. They took turns carving and polishing it, and even painted it when they felt it was ready. And after your masterful handling of the Natividad, they felt that now was the right time to present it to you."  
  
"I supplied the ribbon," Barbara added, "As a thank you for keeping Hebe and myself safe and alive throughout."  
  
Horatio held the carving, staring at them. He could only hope that his expression conveyed what he really wanted to say, because he'd been struck speechless.  
  
At last, he swallowed (resisting the urge to clear his throat when he saw Barbara's eyes gleam) and murmured "Yes, well...thank them for me, will you, Mr. Bush? And tell them that they may all have an extra serving of rum."  
  
Without another word, he crossed the deck and entered his cabin, hoping he'd be able to compose himself in order to make the proper thanks in an hour or so.

***

SIX

"It's been half-an-hour, Amelia," Horatio said gently, standing in the doorway to her room, "Your first guest will be arriving in a few minutes, and you should be there to greet them."  
  
"I know," Amelia said, meeting his eyes in the mirror as her hand fiddled with various bottles and creams., "But...it's my first salon. If no one shows up..."  
  
"They will," he responded, coming forward and laying his hands on her shoulders, "Perhaps out of curiosity at first, but I've no doubt they'll be willing to return a second time."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" she asked, her tone skeptical and a little bitter. He closed his hand around her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Because I know you, Amelia. You have wit, and intelligence, and plenty of strong opinions to keep the conversation moving. Salons thrive on that sort of thing, and if gender doesn't matter in those moments, why would your ears?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes, redness coming to her cheeks. "I'm holding you to that, you know. You'll receive the brunt of my anger if this turns out to be an unmitigated disaster."  
  
"A risk I'm willing to take." Horatio answered, kissing her softly. A knock at the door caused him to break away regretfully. "You'd better get downstairs. I believe that's your first guest."  
  
Amelia ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed her bodice, and rushed to the door, stumbling slightly as her foot snagged on her skirt. Horatio nodded after her; he'd come join her later as more people arrived, but judging by the amazed look in her eyes as she'd left, his presence might be more of a hindrance than a help at the moment.


End file.
